


Demons Favors

by TrickCheebs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Mobsters, Other, androgynous main character - Freeform, first time publishing on here so be gentle, sugar daddy demon, this was a random writing prompt that i fell in love with so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: This started out as a random tumblr writing prompt and the premises was cute enough that I wound up writing this mess in under two days or so. Main character was kept as neutral as possible bc who doesn't want a demon mob boss swooning for them? I know I would man, but enjoy it either way and thank you for readin!





	Demons Favors

Today had already started off horribly for you, more so than the usual bouts of bad luck. It felt like everything that could of gone to hell had and did so with enthusiasm. You woke up late and barely made it on time to work, but you had to skip breakfast in order to do so. Thinking that was the end of it was a stupid mistake you found out later.

When your lunch break had finally rolled around you were practically running on empty and rushed out to make the most of your hour break..Which was ruined midway when your boss informed you that your hours were being cut again via text. He knew you needed all the hours you could get, your rent was due next week and you barely had enough as it was to pay for that let alone eat.

And now to top it all off, you had lost your wallet while storming back to work to try and plead your case to your boss to get your hours back. You only had ten or so minutes to find the damned thing before someone nabbed it and you lost everything else, which at the rate today was going wouldn’t surprise you. But still you scrambled to comb over every inch of ground between your work and the fast food joint you ducked into a while ago. Time was running out and with it your financial stability and ability to fight off the urge to break down into tears over how fucked you were about to be.

Just before the tears could start, you felt a heavy hand rest on your shoulder followed by what was the roughest voice you have ever heard physically. A chill set up your spine as you turned to look up at the speaker. And you had to really look up, which naturally gave you a good view of a very very finely tailored suit of heathered coal and blood red rust.

“ ‘Cuse me, but I think you dropped this back there a little while ago. Figured it was yours after seeing you just about crawl into traffic..”

A Demon..none of the demons you worked with or knew..looked as intimidating as this guy did now..It could of been thanks in part to the pair of thick horns curling out from under his hat..Or maybe the burning coals peering down at you from beneath the brim of his hat. This guy clearly ran with the Mob that you heard talked about in soft whispers. No one human or demon crossed them, if you ran into the wrong one you were guaranteed to be scrubbed from existence shortly after..You had been woken up one night to such a “scrub job” and promptly felt the fear of god enter your soul. The next day it was as if nothing happened, no one wanted to acknowledge it out of fear they’d be next. And here you were being directly addressed in public no less…..you were very suddenly aware of how quiet the streets had gotten.

You’re jogged from your fear induced daydream by a gentle tap on the forehead by something soft, your wallet no less. The Demon was grinning down at you softly, likely having a idea what was going through your head and finding it a bit funny.

“Relax, just felt like helping a poor soul out, just seeing you scramble about like that on the ground just felt like a cry for help..”

You nod and gently take your wallet out of his hand, giving a weak thank you in reply before getting up off the ground at last. Another thank you slips out before you remember the time..shit you’re going to be docked more time if your shitty boss catches you coming back in late…You let out one last hasty thank you and excuse yourself to get back to work before rushing off. The Demon gives you a wave and watches your flight back to safety, the soft grin slowly slipping back into a frown before he fishes a sleek phone out of his pockets and dials up a number.

“Hey, it’s me..yeah I got a job for you, nothin special just a info job for today..”

Out of his breast pocket he pulls out a small slip of paper..a receipt bearing a name. He quietly lists it off to his underlings and hums a soft tune, walking on his way towards his destination.

Back at work your boss unfortunately doesn’t care to hear your sob story about needing more hours..He threatened to outright fire you if you kept badgering him on the matter. You drag yourself back to work and soon forget the encounter, you’re still alive and hell he even helped you find your wallet..Maybe today was finally picking up? The rest of the day passes by thankfully without further incident and soon you come home to pass out, thanks to your boss you now had the day off tomorrow..So least you can sleep in right?

Elsewhere, in a rather stately but comfortable looking office a folder is handed over the desk to a pair of awaiting hands, the demon from before quietly flips through the papers contained within..Every bit of info about you from the last several years openly splayed out for his eyes to glean over..That same small frown deepens the more he reads..You were broke, and that was putting it very gently..How you were even able to eat let alone scramble like that was a surprise to him. He had seen dozens of other pitiable souls like you in this city and passed them by, but you for some reason had struck a chord with him, and that struck him as odd. He had gotten far in this business listening to that little voice in the back of his mind about things, something about you rang right with him..Setting your file on his gut he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“ Can’t believe I’m doing this..must be going soft or something.”

Picking up his phone once more, he began dialing a few more numbers, it’d had been a while since he had done some “charity” but something about what he was doing felt..nice. Could be the idea of helping a lost soul in need..or maybe he had taken a liking to you? He couldn’t quite tell just yet, but he’d be keeping a keen eye on you to see what happened next.

The day you had been dreading all month had finally come..you barely had enough money, actually scratch that, you had nowhere near enough now to pay this months rent. You were fucked and you knew it, your landlord was a jackass and hated tenants who didn’t have their money on time…You knew he hated you already, you’ve been late several times in the past and dreaded telling him you were going to be late…again. Gently knocking on the door you mentally braced yourself for the verbal attack that was about to happen. The door’s whipped open and a tall gnarled looking demon cranes his neck out to look at you.

“What are you doin here kid?”

“Ah..I’m here about the rent? Mine’s due today…and uh I need to tell you that I-”

“You’re already good for this month kid. You that sleep deprived that you forgot already paying me?”

“wh-What? I…already paid?”

“Yeah, just got the money this morning. You’re good this month, finally on time for once…Go get some sleep, you look like shit.”

Before you can question him further the door’s slammed shut, leaving you bewildered..but happy? How did you even get the money, hell how did you even manage to get up early to pay? You’d heard of sleep walking but this is something else..But you weren’t about to look a gifted horse in the mouth, you now had some spending money, which meant something to eat besides peanut butter sandwiches and ramen. Running back to get your wallet, you decided to make the most of your day off and get some actual food from the store down the block. That night you practically stuffed yourself on eggs, bacon and pancakes, even having some for tomorrow morning for a actual damn breakfast. Being full on something that wasn’t fried or 90% sugar and carbs you actually felt…human for once. You knew it likely wasn’t going to last but, you’d enjoy it for what you could.

The next day at work was quiet, not that you minded that at all, you got to chat with your coworkers about things and stupid stuff you overheard from customers while on job. It was nice, hell even your boss seemed to leave you alone today, he was usually on your ass about something, or one of the others about some menial task he didn’t think you were doing right..When you got home though you were met with a surprise waiting for you on your doorstep.. A hefty looking box was resting against the door with your name and address on it? You don’t remember ordering anything..maybe it was a package from your parents, which in of itself was rare these days..Dragging it in you searched for a return address and only found..nothing? Least nothing but the shipping company’s address. 

Carefully checking the thing for anything dangerous you took the risk and opened it..Waiting a few minutes with the window open as a just in case you soon got over your fear of “death by mail” and rifled through the box’s contents…All of which were clothing? Nothing used, and all in your size strangely enough. Several brand new pairs of jeans, several cute looking shirts and even a nice jacket to boot! You searched the inside again more thoroughly to find any trace or reason behind this gift package..Who would be this nice?? All of this looked fairly expensive…then again you only ever bought clothes used or on sale..everything looked expensive to you nowadays. Shifting things around something in the jacket got your attention..hidden in one of the pockets was..a thick looking envelope?

“oh god please don’t let this be drugs…or something gross..”

Poised near the window again if it was indeed drugs..or something disturbing hidden within, you delicately peeled the letter open…Only to see several thick wads of cash crammed in..along with a note.

“Here’s some spending money. Use it wisely, and have some fun.”

It was hand written..elegant as hell and neat, you admit you stared at the note and cash for a good solid ten minutes as you internally blue screened at the brick of cash now in your hands. Was this reality?? Did you accidentally get hit by a bus and not notice and now this is the afterlife? A thousand explanations blurred through your head trying to make sense of why you now had all of this in your lap. It only got worse when you thumbed through the cash and found out you had been randomly given eight thousand dollars. Your bank account never held that much in years…and now you’re fucking holding it in your hands with no clear explanation as to why or how. Tears of joy and confusion slowly worked their way down your face as you sat on the ground taking it all in. You felt numb but excited all at the same time, you had no idea what the hell you were going to do with all of this…The rational part of your head said to save it and maybe spend a little, the note did say to have fun right?

The next day you went out and bought yourself some shoes, nothing fancy or stupid..but some durable sneakers you had been eyeing for months now, hell you bought two pairs in your favorite colors. Walking out with the bags in hand you felt elated somehow, you knew it was silly but it was something you’ve always wanted. After work you went out to treat yourself at a new eatery you heard some of your coworkers gushing about last week. The food was rich and hearty and good god you ate until you felt like you were about to burst inside. You even got some to take home and eat for lunch tomorrow it was so good..You tipped well, because why not? They were working as hard as you were after all, you went home in high spirits once again.

It went like that for close to a week, you spent close to a thousand or more on yourself getting some things you’d need but could never afford..and maybe a few things you just died wanting..The rest had been carefully deposited into your account, not all at one because you were ungodly afraid of being questioned about where the hell you were getting so much money. You felt nice knowing you’d have something of a decent living for a while. And just as your figured things were back to normal, during your day off you got a heavy set of knocks on your door.

Scrambling after the second set of knocks you open the door to see a tired but gruff looking man standing in your doorway holding a clipboard and staring you down.

“Delivery’s here, you ordered a bed and couch set yea? Me and the boys are here to confirm your order and help set things up.”

“…wh….Who? Wait I never ordered anything like that…?”

“This your address though right?”

Seeing the bewildered look on your face he shows you the order form..it is your name and address. You decide you can’t really tell this guy no, judging by the steady tired glare he’s leveling your way. You confirm and he asks for a signature. Once that was taken care of he vanishes back down the stairs for several minutes, only to come back up with a few other strong looking men and women hefting up a mattress and what looks like a frame? You get out of the way and they slip in with practiced ease and one starts setting up the frame while your old mattress is stripped and taken out.

“Forgot to mention, paid for removal as well. Pretty good tip to boot..We’ll be back inna sec with the new couch..you want it in the main room right?”

“Y-yeah..thank you.”

The bed was set up in record timing and soon a brand new, very plush looking couch now stood in your front room..The old weather beaten couch you got off the curb long since gone with the old mattress you bought years ago as well..Both looked so soft and comfortable you almost felt wrong sleeping or sitting on either..It felt like you were in someone elses house almost now..Feeling a bit out of sorts you decide to head out for a little while and maybe get some air..possibly something to eat now that you had the spare cash for it.

Walking down the street you were slowly heading towards one of your old favorite places to eat, a old style burger diner sort of deal. The food was amazing and pretty cheap despite the quality of the food being so good. As you walked towards the doors you felt a heavy hand clap down on your shoulder, making you squawk out in surprise and turn to see a familiarly scary sight. He was donned in a sea blue and lavender suit this time, but those horns and eyes were still the same.

“Hey long time no see! Heh, sorry about scaring ya just now, bad habit of mine movin quietly like that..”

“N-no problem, just made me jump a little is all..but yeah it’s been a while huh? H-how’ve you been?”

“Busy as a bee these days, you know how it is. No rest for the wicked and all that. You know this place? Been running around all day and forgot to eat, now I’m paying for it big time and I’m dyin for something good.”

“Oh..yeah I love this place..it’s got some good burgers and fries..”

“Well then you’ve twisted my arm, let’s head in and find us a seat huh?”

Before you can ask him to clarify what he means by us, there’s a thick arm wrapped around your shoulders and gently herding you inside alongside its massive owner. The brief silence that meets your arrival is short lived but not unnoticed as you’re swept inside. Looking about your newfound friend peeks down at you for a second.

“Hey you wanna grab a booth together or you wanna do your own thing?”

You dwell on it for a second or two…honestly you were curious about this strange demon..for someone as big and damned terrifying they somehow also managed to look..friendly all in the span of a few seconds. And it wasn’t like he’d kill you or something in public…possibly.

“Sure I don’t mind a booth, lead the way?”

With that he resumes steering you towards a free booth and the both of you slip in to get comfortable. After a moment he slips his hat off and for the first time you notice he doesn’t look….well that damn scary, you’re blaming demon magic for the burning coal eyes possibly. Other than the long faded scar tracking over one eye and cheek he looked..nice even.

“There something on my face?”

…Course he caught you staring, you falter for a second but manage to catch yourself fast enough to not look stupid as hell.

“I was just thinking, I never caught your name from before..and I never told you mine..haha, I guess I was just a bit scatterbrained that day and more focused on not being late for work..’’

“Hey no worries, happens to all of us..And shame on me for not bothering to introduce myself sooner. Name’s Desmondias Neri, pleasure to meet you.”

He offers a large hand for you to shake over the table and you smile before shaking and introducing yourself in kind, you quietly notice how damn small your hand looks in his..Then again you’re fairly short to begin with..most demons were just unfairly tall.

Before you could dwell on it more the waitress comes to get your drink orders and tell you about specials, Desmondias flips through the menu a brief moment as you rattle off your usual order..A cheeseburger with bacon and plenty of fixings..along with onion rings and tots..Listening to your order he hummed softly, apparently interested at the choice enough to just about order the same only double the meat and with extra fries. The waitress walks off to put your orders in and he grins at your surprised face.

“What? Told you I haven’t eaten almost all day, I could practically eat a horse by now..and what you ordered sounded pretty good.”

“Well I can’t really argue that..they have good onion rings here, if I could I’d eat here every day but it’s a bit of a walk so I only go when I got the time..”

The next several minutes are spent with you both happily chatting about your lives and favorite past times..its strange how easy you find yourself talking to Desmondias..like a old friend you ran into after not seeing him for years. The food comes sometime later and you both dig in all the while still chattering away..He breaks it up briefly by asking if your day after the wallet incident got any better? 

You pause to clear your throat and eagerly tell him about all the strange shit that had been going on to you since then, with so very few friends outside of work you had been dying to tell someone else about this strange occurrence. Desmondias looks about as shocked as you were when you first got the gifts.

“Really? All that happened? Jeeze someone must really like you then, you sure it’s not some secret admirer in your apartments helping you out or something?”

You let out a laugh at the thought of someone being smitten with you enough to give you eight thousand dollars along with other things..You don’t tell him that of course, instead you tell him you’d be surprised if someone who could afford to do all that was living in such a run down complex like that. It wasn’t much of a secret that the area you were in now was effectively the slums..Only dead broke or immigrants bothered living where you were..and you were deadass broke…well were deadass broke. 

While you were going off about it all you failed to spot the thoughtful look pass over Desmondias’s face..The rest of the meal goes over fairly well and soon the two of you are heading back out the doors feeling happy and well fed. Your new friend has donned his spooky demon eyes hat as you’re now calling it once more, but that big grin ruins the evil look as he gently claps your shoulder.

“I think it was my lucky day running into you, haven’t had a cheeseburger that good in a long while..And you were right about those onion rings, I’ll have to remember this place if I’m ever hankering for more fast food.”

“No problem, was nice to be able to sit down and grab a bite with you, haven’t had this much fun inna while myself. Wouldn’t mind meeting up with you to do it again if you’re ever in the neighborhood…”

“Was that you asking me out on a date just now~?”

“Wh-!? No no! I just…I just meant if, if you know if you wanted to, that’s all!”

You could feel your face flush up as a deep well of laughter works its way out of Desmondias’s chest, somehow it sounds nice hearing him laugh, the thought’s immediately pushed aside however as he catches his breath.

“I know I know, I’m just teasing ya calm down..But yeah I’d love to do this again with you sometime, I could use the downtime to relax..I should probably give you my number right?”

“Yeah that might help..I can give you mine as well, I got my phone out so just put it in through here”

A few clicks later and a test text and now you both could call one another at your leisure.. Turning to head home after waving goodbye you hear Des, the nickname he put himself down as and told you he preferred it of all things, calling out to you as he walked the other way.

“See ya soon then for our next date! Hahaa!”

You feel your face blush hard as his laughter rings out over your indignant yelling, but the smile on your face stopped any forced venom from seeping into your angry cries at him as he fled homeward.

A month or two passes by, you and Des keep in contact with one another via texts and silly pictures off and on. You do meet up to eat at the diner more than once, Des has taken to calling it his “burger date” which after the first few times has grown on you. Your anonymous admirer has since then given you another eight thousand dollars..you’re still gobsmacked about whoever this is doing this out of the blue..You tell your demon pal about it and he’s as clueless as you are about the entire thing and wonders if the next installment’s going to include a ring. You nearly choke on your food and he apologizes through a fit of giggles over nearly killing you.

“Well I mean if someones givin me that sorta cash they must have a thing for me right?”

“Yeah but I’m not about to marry some stranger whos being my…well my sugar daddy..Or sugar momma if it’s a woman..Hell I’d just want to know who’s doing this so I could find out why and maybe thank them? Maybe get to know them and all that, I just wanna know why they’re doing all this for me..”

“You’ve got me man, I’m still surprised they’re keeping it up this long without dropping in to finally introduce themselves..maybe they’re shy?”

You shrug and pop another onion ring into your mouth…whoever this mysterious benefactor was, you dearly hoped they’d reveal themselves sooner or later.

Another week passes and one day as you come in from work, you find another thick envelope..it’s different from the ones you were used to seeing full of cash, it was a manilla one this time and it felt rather sturdy with whatever was inside. Taking it to open on the couch you dumped the contents into your lap. Inside was a very ornate looking letter and some official looking documents…

The letter itself simply said “Enjoy” in that same flourishing calligraphy you’ve come to know as your admirers handwriting. The documents themselves were what looked like…..a deed to a house somewhere uptown and statements saying it was paid for..Along with that was a letter of acceptance to a new job nearby that you could only dream of getting..

Your heart stopped beating..or was it beating so fast you couldn’t feel it anymore, with the level of shock you were now in it was hard to tell. That same numbness of disbelief was slowly setting in..A house, a actual literal fucking house was bought and paid for you..Along with a job that’d more than pay for its rent and everything..

Scrambling to find your phone you sent a alarmed text to Des explaining what just happened and advice for what to do..Several minutes pass by at a agonizing pace before he responds. He’s just as shocked, and asks if you want to go check it out? He even offers to come with in case it’s some shifty nonsense..and frankly you could almost kiss him for the offer. You were scared shitless of going to this place alone..but with Des beside you it should be fine..and hell you’d have a witness if they turned out to be creepy and murderous..

You get dressed and agree to meet Des at the nearby subway to head on over together, you’re clearly nervous and Des does his best to calm your nerves as you both make your way to the address. When you arrive you find out it looks…nice, beautiful even. The neighborhood is quiet and serene, you can even spot a park nearby as you both walk to the given address.

“This looks like the place…you ready to go in or do you need a moment?”

“Nah I’m fine..let’s check it out..maybe whoever’s behind all of this is inside waiting for me…”

“Well…only one way to find out right?”

You nod and the two of you walk for the stairs, Des placing a hand on your shoulder gently..a gesture that you’ve come to appreciate as his demonic warmth seeps into you. It helps shake off the chills of fear trying to set in as you reach for the door and undo the lock with the key the letter enclosed.

Beyond the door was…nothing, well nothing but a empty hall and living room. A few carpets littered the floor but it looked clear of anything else. You looked around to see if anyone was lurking about, anxiety growing as you couldn’t find another soul in the house. Des on the other hand remained in the living room, simply watching you run about searching.

“I don’t get it…Wouldn’t they be here if they’re giving me something like a damn house?? What the hell is going on…I thought..I thought they’d be here..”

Des..let out a long sigh before slipping his hat off and looking at you square in the face.

“They are here though…I uh, got something to tell you. It’s me..I’m the mysterious secret admirer.”

“ …w…what? What? No it’s…It can’t be?”

“It is though, it is me..Remember that day I found your wallet? I found it half open in the hands of some shitty pickpocket who was just about to throw it away after seeing how little was in there..He tossed it at me after saying it was a waste of effort and took off..After I found you I might have done some digging and found out just how right he was..”

“You..you just somehow found out how poor I was and sent me shit..was this all out of pity???”

“Only the rent the first time was, I admit that..And maybe the clothes and cash but I saw you out later shopping and…and well..”

“Well what? What are you talking about?”

“You looked happy..something about seeing you smile like that struck me dead and I couldn’t stop thinking about it..about you..I know that sounds creepy I’m sorry. I was just planning on sending you the couch and bed and leaving it at that for good..But then I met you at the burger joint and thought it was fate telling me otherwise..I had fun that night..and getting to know you since then only made it more so…”

You felt what shock and anger that had set in slowly dissipate as he talked..Sure you were still pissed that most of this was a gift of pity..a gift that you really really needed but still.. But the bigger fact that you had apparently got a demon smitten with you doing nothing shoved that anger aside as your face flushed a bright pink..

“So..so all those times you kept asking me to go for burger dates were..were actual dates?? Wait wait…wait how the hell are you able to afford all this? All that money you gave me this whole time..How aren’t you broke Des??”

He gives you a small grin at the question before standing up straight, almost proudly so..

“Well..I mean I am..sort of the Head of the Demon Mob for this side of the city. That kinda helps out alot actually, what you got is pretty much pocket change for me in the long run..”

“wait..wiat you’re the..I’m dating the actual fuckin head of a mob??? The fucking Demon Mob???”

“Yeah, why else would I wear these suits? I know they make me look good but in summer they’re absolute hell to deal with..But yeah, I’m the head of the mob..and we’re kinda dating…If you want to that is.”

“…Well..I mean..I don’t mind it? You’ve been so sweet and fun, and who else out here is going to give me a damn house?? I got a house over taking a demon mobster out for burgers and stupid memes..”

“Hey that’s not all that..I like the way your face crinkles up when you laugh at some stupid joke I tell you..And the way your eyes light up when you’re talking about something good that happened to you that day..”

“Oh god..sh shut up..shut up you’re going to make me blush talking like that…jeeze Des, you’re a huge sap for a demon..”

“You’re already red enough in the face to be mistaken for a imp though..heheh..And what can I say? Can’t help it when I’ve found someone worth spoiling with affection and shit..”

“…pfft, alright fine..You win you big nerd, I’ll take the stupid awesome house..”

“Was hoping you’d say that~”

You couldn’t help but grin back at Des’s stupid happy look now plastered on his face. When you told him as such he snorted and moved to scoop you up into a hug as you squeaked at him in surprise, much to his delight.

The next week you were settled in at last, Des and a few of his helpers gladly assisted you moving in and getting some more things to fill the place out. They had all been dying to meet the person their boss had been gushing about for months now, much to Des’s dismay at them all telling you about it.

In the span of a few months your life had gone from hell to..well surprisingly comfortable. The job turned out to be working alongside Des’s men as a intern in the accounting department, it paid fairly well and you got along with everyone just fine. In a way you had joined the mob and life couldn’t have been better, you made sure to tell Des as much whenever the two of you went on a “Burger Date”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys got any crits id appreciate it :o


End file.
